Vendado
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: ONESHOT. “¿Por qué no me dejas ver quién eres?”, le preguntaba siempre. “Porque no hay nada qué ver, sólo tienes que tocar”, contestaba ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. LEMON./ TH.


**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Vendado**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: "¿Por qué no me dejas ver quién eres?", le preguntaba siempre. "Porque no hay nada qué ver, sólo tienes que tocar", contestaba ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. LEMON. REGALO PARA DULCE & FUERTE. / TH.**

* * *

*******

–¿Es que acaso nadie hizo la tarea? –preguntó el señor Varner, profesor de Matemáticas. Yo me debatía en mi fuero interno por levantar la mano; yo sí la había hecho, pero era, al parecer, el único; si levantaba la mano, podía considerarme hombre muerto.

Por otra parte, me importaba muy poco lo que pensasen de mí. Dudaba mucho que alguien se atreviera a reclamarme, en esta escuela todos eran unas gallinas, y yo no era uno de ellos, por lo tanto levantaría la mano. Bastante me esforcé en hacerla como para que ahora no pueda recibir mi calificación.

–Yo sí la traje, señor Varner –le dije poniéndome de pie. Por supuesto, todos eran unas gallinas…a excepción de ella. Ella más bien era grosera. En cuanto me senté a su lado, la escuché bufar.

–Tenía que hacerlo el niño bonito…no puedo creerlo, Cullen. ¿Tanto trabajo te costaba quedarte con el pico cerrado? Por una vez en tu maldita vida deja de tratar de ser el niño perfecto… –Isabella Swan. Bella era como le gustaba que le dijeran, bella en italiano…esta chica era todo menos bella. Está bien, sí lo era, pero de una manera tan extraña…no era la típica rubia de ojos verdes y cuerpo sobresaliente, más bien era interesante. Y detestable.

–Y a ti ¿tanto trabajo te costaba hacer la maldita tarea por una vez, "Isabella"? –le dije remarcando su nombre para que se molestara–. Por una vez en tu maldita vida haz las cosas bien y deja de culpar a los demás por tus fracasos.

Talvez había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero se lo merecía. Entré a esta escuela hace un año, no tenía amigos pero pronto los hice; con ella apenas cruzaba palabras mientras compartíamos asiento, siempre era muy callada, hasta que un día, de la nada, se volvió grosera conmigo. Yo jamás le había hecho nada, para ser sincero, me agradaba demasiado. Pero su actitud repentinamente molesta me desquiciaba y ahora parecíamos perros y gatos. No había día en el que no discutiésemos.

Me miró dolida una fracción de segundo para después volver a su máscara de despotismo. Comenzó a reírse y cuando sonó la campana me dedicó una mirada denigrante y salió de ahí.

Suspiré y me dispuse a salir. Hoy al menos era miércoles, día de las vendas. Hace unos meses, encontré una notita en mi mochila, la cual me citaba en el aula siete del edificio "B" a las 4:00pm. A esa hora la escuela ya se encontraba vacía. Cuando llegué a ese salón, había únicamente una banca en el centro, que daba la espalda a la puerta. Me sentí algo desconfiado, en realidad no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero la curiosidad me puso más. Me encogí de hombros y me senté. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando unas suaves manos me vendaron los ojos, me tensé más que nada por lo que esa piel me hizo sentir.

"¿Quién eres?" le había preguntado aquella vez. Siempre me hablaba en susurros para que yo no pudiera reconocer la voz.

"Shh", contestó ella y comenzó a besarme. Sus labios habían sido lo más dulce que jamás me había probado, eran sumamente suaves y cálidos; embonaban a la perfección con los míos y me sentía embargado por aquel aliento tan delicioso.

Nos besamos por horas hasta que de repente dejé de sentirla, dejé que pasaran unos segundos, talvez minutos, hasta que decidí quitarme la venda. Estaba completamente solo.

Desde ese miércoles, todos los días me citaba, me besaba, y yo no sabía quién era.

En realidad era algo estúpido de mi parte, a estas alturas, después de meses de tenerla conmigo y no saber quién era; pude haber quitado la venda de mis ojos y mirarla, pero me daba miedo que las citas dejaran de ocurrir. Era lo más increíble que me había pasado en la vida y prefería no saber quién era antes de perderla.

¿Enamorado de alguien que no conocía? Sí. ¿Idiota? También.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que tenía tiempo para esperarla, me quedé en mi carro estacionado en el aparcamiento del colegio. Puse un disco y me recosté.

Pensaba en cómo sería; cuando la besaba, trataba de tocarle el rostro para descifrar quién era, trataba de enredar mis dedos por su cabello pero siempre traía un chongo, entonces nunca pude decidir si era largo o corto. Sólo sabía que olía delicioso.

Faltabas diez minutos para la cita, así que salí de mi auto y me dirigí a nuestra aula. Me senté como siempre y me dediqué a esperarla. Poco tiempo después, sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos. Yo sabía las reglas, por lo que ni siquiera volteé, tan sólo esperé a que me vendara y entonces sí podría moverme.

–Hola –susurró con su vocecita.

–Hola –le contesté yo–, te he extrañado. –Segundos después yo ya me encontraba vendado. Se podía decir que nuestras citas habían evolucionado favorablemente; antes sólo nos besábamos, pero hacía unas semanas que ella decidió pasar los límites y siempre terminaba montada en mí. No teníamos sexo, pero eso se debía a que nos quedábamos vestidos, ya que con los movimientos que hacíamos, de estar desnudos…bueno. Simplemente hubiera sido de lo más.

–¿Por qué no me dejas verte? Quiero ver quién eres, por favor –le dije, como tantas veces lo hacía. Sabía que no me lo diría, peor no me costaba nada intentarlo cada miércoles.

–No tienes nada qué ver…sólo toca, Edward –me susurró dejándome la piel de gallina. Con sólo tener su aliento a la altura de mi cuello, era suficiente para despertar mi anatomía.

De pronto, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Ésta era mi parte favorita, cuando sentía sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, cuando sentía su sexo tan cerca del mío, separado únicamente por la ropa. Definitivamente era la mejor parte de toda mi semana.

Nos besamos mientras ella se frotaba contra mí. Mis manos se aferraban a cualquier zona de su cuerpo que estuviese disponible, pasando de su espalda hasta sus muslos, acariciando su rostro. Me planteé la idea de soltarle el chongo, peor la última vez que traté de hacer eso, ella simplemente se marchó. No iba a correr ese riesgo de nuevo, así que me conformé con lo que tenía.

Un celular que no era el mío comenzó a sonar. Era el suyo, alguien le estaba marcando y eso nos interrumpió. Tenía de timbre una canción de Oasis: "Bag It Up". Era increíble cuánto teníamos ella y yo en común. Ese grupo era de mis favoritos y ahora descubría que a ella también le gustaba. Silenció el aparato, talvez lo apagó y volvió a besarme. Después de un rato, se despidió de mí con un beso en la nariz y uno sobre cada uno de mis ojos por encima del vendaje. Algunas veces me preguntaba ¿cuánto gastaba esta chica en pañuelos? Cada miércoles llegaba con uno nuevo dado que siempre me los quedaba yo. Por supuesto los guardaba como tesoros, eran todo lo que me quedaba ella los días que no la veía…o sentía, ya que en realidad jamás la miraba.

–Hasta el próximo miércoles –susurró como siempre. Dejé que pasaran unos minutos y me quité la venda. Suspiré, esperanzado de que algún día me dejase verla. Me fui directo a mi casa, pensando todo el camino en ella.

¿Enamorado de una desconocía? Demasiado enamorado.

--

Era lunes, faltaban dos días para volver a tener mi cita, y yo cada día me sentía más y más ansioso. La extrañaba. Tenía clase de Matemáticas, por lo que me tocaba estar noventa minutos al lado de mi adorada compañera. No me gustaba el hecho de tener una mala relación con ella. Por alguna razón, me habría gustado más ser amigos que enemigos, peor no era mi culpa que ella decidiese odiarme.

Estábamos resolviendo un ejercicio que evidentemente a Isabella no le salía. Compartía otras clases con ella, como Biología y Literatura, en las cuales Isabella demostraba ser sumamente capaz e inteligente, pero las Matemáticas simplemente no eran lo suyo. Entre las ganas de molestarla, de reírme, de quitarme el aburrimiento, y ¿por qué no? también de ayudarla, me aclaré la garganta y le dije:

–¿Necesitas ayuda, compañera?

Se giró a verme con a cara tan dulce…en verdad lo único que me detuvo a creer que se veía hermosa era el hecho de saber quién era. Isabella Swan no podía parecerme hermosa.

–¿Estás diciéndome que me hará un favor, Edward? –me preguntó aún con su linda expresión. Asentí como un idiota, ésta era la primera vez desde que nos llevábamos mal que Bella volvía a llamarme por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. Entonces su expresión se endureció y lo que hace unos segundos me parecieron unos ojos hermosos, ahora eran pistolas.

–Entonces lárgate de esta escuela y déjame en paz, tarado –contestó con la voz ácida. Era típico de ella, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que ella era linda? Típico de mí ser un imbécil, ella tenía razón, yo era un tarado.

–Es verdad, soy un idiota por tratar de ayudarte, Isabella –le dije con el mismo tono frío que ella. Gruñó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

–No, eres un tarado porque tus intenciones eran burlarte de mí, crees que no te conozco pero te equivocas. Niégame que no pretendías reírte y disfrutar un poco de esto. –No lo negué, en cierto modo, ella tenía razón. Me giré y seguí resolviendo el ejercicio, algo aturdido por lo recientemente ocurrido.

–¿Te puedo ayudar, Bella? –le preguntó Mike Newton. A este "tarado" sí le iba a permitir un poco de ayuda. De alguna manera que despreciara la mía y aceptara la suya me molestó demasiado. Aunque claro, las intenciones de Mike no habían sido burlarse de ella. Me enfurruñé y traté d no prestar atención. De nuevo todos estaban concentrados en sus ejercicios, el salón estaba en completo silencio cuando un celular comenzó a sonar.

"_...Someone tell me I'm dreaming, the freaks are rising up through the floor..." _

Esa canción...claramente vi cómo mi compañera se tensaba a mi lado...

"_...Lay your love in the fire when you come on in..."_

El sonido del celular provenía de la mochila de Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan…

Isabella Swan…

Era la canción de "Bag It Up".

Traté de comportarme con tranquilidad, después de todo, miles de personas podían tener ese tono de celular, era completamente normal…pero entonces ¿por qué repentinamente Isabella estaba más pálida de lo normal y con los ojos abiertos como platos?

–Señorita Swan, haga el favor de salir a contestar, o en su defecto apague ese celular, pero no interrumpa mi clase.

No quería que ella supiera que me di cuenta d algo, tenía que averiguarlo por mí mismo, así que decidí hacer lo que resultaba más natural entre ella y yo.

–Maldita sea, Isabella, siempre llamando la atención. Apaga tu maldito celular antes de que decida romperlo con tal de que no suene más. –Y por primera vez, Isabella no tuvo nada que contestarme…se quedó callada mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, aunque ahora en vez de pálida, un precioso rubor cubría sus mejillas. Pareció darse cuenta de su silencio; sacudió la cabeza como deshaciéndose de una mosca y agregó:

–Eres un tonto… –Y eso fue todo. Ninguna larga discusión sobre saber quién era más tonto que quién, nada de agresividad; su voz ni siquiera había adquirido el tono correcto de enojo. Más bien se escuchaba desconcertada.

Así que mi chica era Isabella Swan…de pronto mi compañera de banca me resultó la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Siempre la había visto hermosa, sólo que ahora no me pesaba admitirlo.

--

Y el precioso miércoles llegó. Temía un poco porque Bella (ahora la llamaba así, haciéndole justicia a su nombre) no se presentara a nuestra cita, dado que se imaginó que yo sospecharía. Por lo tanto, me comporté como siempre lo hacía, la molestaba y ella poco a poco recuperó el humor para molestarme de regreso; lo lamentable era que me costaba trabajo no saltarle encima, así que me conformaba con molestarla el doble de lo normal.

–Bueno, y a ti ¿qué mosca te picó? Estás más insoportable de lo normal. Déjame en paz, Cullen –me soltó entre dientes cuando se cansó de recibir mis bombardeos de papelitos hechos bolita. Todos le caían en la frente, y hacía una expresión tan graciosa cuando cerraba los ojos por el impacto.

¿En qué momento me pareció molesta? Su enojo era lo más adorable que yo había mirado jamás.

–Pasa que hoy apestas más de lo normal, Isabella. Me preguntaba si con mis papelitos aromáticos dejabas de oler así –le solté encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿Tus papelitos aromáticos? ¡¡Están empapados!!

–Lo sé, es mi saliva. –Abrió los ojos de golpe y de pronto la rabia inundó sus mejillas de un bonito color carmesí. Parecía un tomatito.

–¡¡ERES UN CERDO!! –Todo el salón volteó a mirar hacia nuestra banca.

–Señorita Swan, ¿siempre tiene que interrumpir mi clase? –Estuve a punto de defenderla, de decir que era mi culpa, pero temía que mis planes se vinieran abajo, así que me quedé callado.

–Lo siento –murmuró bajito. Ahora estaba 99.99% seguro de que era ella. Ese susurro me hizo recordar todas las veces que me hablaba al oído. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo jamás me percaté del aroma?

La clase terminó y no me dirigió la palabra. Cuando eran las tres de la tarde, yo ya tenía un plan, y estaba decidido a ponerlo en práctica.

--

Llegué al salón, sabiendo que ella esperaba el momento en que yo entrara para poder entrar ella. Lo que ella no sabía, era que estaba descubierta. Me quedé detrás de la puerta abierta, esperando a que ella llegara. Unos segundos después de mí ella entró; pude ver cómo se paralizó al ver la silla vacía, pero no le di tiempo de nada. Salí detrás de la puerta y con una mano le tapé la boca, mientras con la otra le tapé los ojos. Forcejeamos hasta que se calmó. Una vez que estuve seguro no gritaría, le vendé los ojos.

–Edward…yo… – No la dejé continuar, sólo le di un corto beso en los labios. La cargué sobre mis hombros como un costal y me la levé al Volvo. No está de más decir que pataleó todo el camino, una vez dentro de él siguió gritando, pero me agradó saber que no se había quitado la venda.

Me metí y encendí el carro. La llevé al claro que usaba siempre para pensar, era el único lugar que se me ocurría para hablar tranquilamente. Todo el camino fue murmurando quién sabe que cosas, refunfuñando otras y soltando bufidos, pero ni una vez trató de destapar su vista.

Unos minutos después ya estábamos e el sendero que nos llevaría hasta allí. La ayude a bajar del carro mientras seguía diciendo cosas que de verdad yo no entendía; talvez estaba rezando, porque nunca dejó de mover la boca. Me reí y le indiqué que caminara. Yo cuidaría que no cayera.

–¿Tú de verdad crees que no me caeré con los ojos vendados? Cuando mi vista no es interrumpida por una estúpida franela me caigo constantemente, ahora será peor.

–En primera, Bella, no caerás porque no lo dejaré. Y en segunda, ésta no es ninguna estúpida franela, es el primer pañuelo con el que me vendaste.

No argumentó nada más así que la tomé de la mano y nos dispusimos a caminar. Por mucho que traté, ella resbalaba y tropezaba constantemente. Suspiré resignado y la volví a cargar como un costal; no tardamos demasiado en llegar al claro y una vez ahí le solté la venda.

En seguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajó su mirada avergonzada.

–Déjame explicarte…

–Sí, en realidad tienes mucho qué explicar. Quier que me digas por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad, por qué cubriste tu bochorno cubriendo a la vez mis ojos, por qué me tratabas tan mal, por qué simulabas odiarme por la mañana y ama…bueno, eras diferente por la tarde, sólo eso quiero que me expliques. Creo que lo merezco.

Ella no levantaba la mirada, pude notar que su respiración era dificultosa dado que su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar. Era como un reloj de esos con los que te hipnotizan yendo de un lado hacia otro, sólo que este iba de arriba hacia abajo.

–Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez –dijo rompiendo el silencio. En ese momento dejé de respirar por miedo a interrumpirla–. Nos llevábamos bien, pero era evidente que jamás pasaría nada más, tú y yo jugamos en ligas diferentes, así que jamás me atreví a decir nada. Entonces la idea de la venda se me ocurrió, de algún lugar agarré fuerzas para llevarla a cabo…y eso hice. Las cosas funcionaron, pero de alguna manera yo quería que sospecharas de cualquiera menos de mí, así que opté por ser grosera contigo. Al principio pretendía simplemente que no fuéramos amigos, pero después se salió de control, y aquel juego en el que nos llevábamos tan mal comenzó a parecerme –se interrumpió de repente, y de nuevo su sonrojo incrementó. Soltó aire de golpe y continuó, erótico. Las peleas me resultaban…eróticas y por eso seguí haciéndolo. Creo que ésa fue la razón por la cual dejé de sólo besarte y pasé a otro nivel, las peleas en las mañanas sólo me hacían querer más y más de ti. Ésa es la historia.

La miré anonadado, embelezado. Era tan preciosa.

–Ve aquí –le le dije tomando su mano y jalándola hacia mí–. ¿Qué se supone que debo de entender cuando dices "ligas diferentes"?

–Bueno, tú eres…guapo, eres Edward Cullen, yo sólo soy Isabella Swan.

–Bella –le corregí. Sonrió por haberla corregido a ella misma al llamarse Isabella y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Ella instantáneamente cerró los ojos y me abrazó por la cintura. Hice lo que tantas veces quise hacer, acaricié su cabello ahora suelto, era tan suave.

Poco a poco la fui recostando sobre el césped, quedando encima de ella sin dejar que mi peso la lastimara.

–Edward…espera –dijo ella. Trató de separarse levemente de mí, pero yo no se lo permití–. Ya no es precisamente lo mismo, sé que piensas cosas terribles de mí, sé que piensas que soy una cualquiera…pero no voy a hacer esto, no así.

–Lo que pensaba es que llevamos ya unos buenos cinco meses de novios, pensaba que me enamoré de una desconocida y pensaba que de verdad deseo hacerte el amor. Sólo si tú quieres.

–¿Novios? ¿Hacerme el amor? Edward, te estás confundiendo…tú y yo…

–Ah no, ahora no me vengas a decir que besé todo este tiempo a una chica que no era mi novia, desde que te besé a ti no he besado a nadie más, para mí tú eres mi novia. No es como si te lo hubiera preguntado, peor tú te encargaste de que así fuera, señorita vendas. Y por supuesto, jamás pensaría que eres una cualquiera; he pensado que eres molesta, algo tonta y hermosa pero jamás una cualquiera.

Sonrió en respuesta y me atrajo hacia su rostro, besándome con fervor.

–Cinco meses me bastaron para enamorarme de una completa desconocida –murmuré contra sus labios–, ahora esa desconocida tiene nombre, y me encanta que seas tú. Creo que en el fondo lo deseaba.

–Creo que me pasó algo parecido, aunque creo haberme enamorado un poco de tiempo antes que tú –dijo en respuesta. Después de es ya no la dejaría decir más. La quería conmigo, quería que esta vez la ropa no fuera una barrera.

Comencé a desabrochar su blusa, dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos ocultos bajo su brasier. Su abdomen era plano y firme, con un ombligo en el centro que me invitaba a besarlo. Así que lo hice; viajé hasta su estómago y comencé a besar aquella zona tan hermosa de mi Bella. Porque eso era, mía.

Mientras lo hacía, ella acariciaba mis cabellos en la nuca, soltando risitas ya que le estaba provocando cosquillas.

–Deja de reírte o matarás el momento –le dije a modo de broma, lo cual consiguió que se riese aún más. Subí por su estómago, pasando por sus costillas y apenas rozando con mis labios la parte de en medio de sus senos. Llegué a su boca y comencé a besarla en serio.

Mientras hacía eso, Bella desabotonaba mi camisa. Una vez logrado su cometido, comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo mi pecho, dejando así una sensación de hormigueo ahí donde ella tocaba. Bajó sus manos hasta la línea donde comenzaba mi pantalón y lo desabrochó. Pude ver que se le complicaba la tarea por lo que decidí ayudarla, me quité el pantalón y de paso retiré el suyo. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojitas que parecía una fresita, tan hermosa.

La senté para poder desabrochar su brasier, y al hacerlo, el panorama no podía ser más perfecto; sus pechos eran firmes, no eran muy grandes, tenían el tamaño justo para volverme loco. Isabella Swan estaba hecha a mi medida. Tomé uno de sus pezones con mi boca mientras que el oro lo acariciaba con una mano, tomándolo entre mi dedo índice y pulgar. Bella soltaba gemido tras gemido mientras su mano bajaba de nuevo por mi abdomen…pasando por mi vientre…y llegando a mi entre pierna. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta al sentir una de sus cálidas manos rodeando mi miembro y apretándole cariñosamente.

Me separé de sus senos sólo para poder besar de nueva cuenta sus labios, pero como no quería perderme ninguna parte de su piel, besé desde su pecho, pasando por su cuello y su mandíbula y llegando así a su boca. La volví a recostar y terminé por retirar nuestra ropa interior. Ella miraba mi erección con los ojos bien abiertos.

Me puse entre sus piernas, y de pronto la vi asustada…

–Hum…esto…soy virgen. –Analicé sus palabras más de una vez. Era el primero, Bella me estaba regalando su primera vez, su virtud.

¿Enamorado? Sí. ¿Idiota? Por supuesto que no.

–Si no quieres hacerlo… –Yo por mi parte sí quería, peor si ella estaba demasiado asustada, no era necesario.

–Sí quiero…sólo quería…ponerte sobre aviso.

Dichas esas palabras, comencé a besar su cuello, dejando que la cabeza de mi pene rozara su entrada de vez en cuando para poder alistarla. Bajé una de mis manos para tocar aquella zona que me llamaba a gritos, que me invitaba a ser su huésped, y en efecto, mi Bella estaba lista para mi. Inmensamente mojada.

–Edward, por favor, ya…

Lentamente introduje mi miembro, dejando que su cavidad se acostumbrase al intruso. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, rasguñándome un poco. Sabía que le dolía, pero pronto pasaría…o también podíamos parar…

–Podemos parar…

–No, no pares, sigue por favor, me dijo con la voz entrecortada. Allá aún estaba tensa por el dolor, así que seguí haciéndolo despacio, mientras sentía como mi pubis rozaba la suya. Unos minutos después, Bella había aflojado el agarre en mi espalda y había enrollado sus piernas en mis caderas. Ya no le dolía.

–Más, Edward…

Mis embestidas se volvieron más rápidas mientras ella movía sus caderas al compás de las mías; Bella arqueaba la espalda dejando así como regalo su extraordinario pecho. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras gemía una y otra vez mi nombre. Me acomodé de tal manera que pudiera acariciar sus senos. Los apretaba bajo de mí y ella comenzaba a volverse loca. Tanto como yo.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

Era todo lo que escuchaba, su voz pronunciando mi nombre una y otra vez con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus pezones estaban tan duros que parecían roquitas. De pronto su cavidad que estrechó aún más de lo que ya estaba y ella comenzó a temblar ya jadear más fuerte.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. _

Vi cómo trataba de aferrarse al césped. Ella acababa de llegar. Ahora era mi turno, la embestí unas cuantas veces más y la alcancé en las puertas del cielo…o del infierno ya que aquí estaba verdaderamente caliente.

Ahora sí dejé caer mi peso sobre ella mientras ésta se aferraba más fuerte con sus piernas y sus brazos, dejándome así en una especie de cárcel humana.

Sólo ahora fui consciente del sudor que nos bañaba a ambos. Me giré para poder verla, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita pintaba su rostro. La fiel imagen a la belleza.

–¿Bella?

–Edward –dijo ella en respuesta.

–Eso fue…grandioso…

–¿Tú crees? Dijo sarcástica. Me reí y la abracé, recostándome en su estómago, el cual parecía estar bastante hambriento.

–Vamos, vístete, te llevaré a comer.

–Antes…me gustaría que me lo pidieras… –No le veía el caso, pero si ella quería…haría lo que ella desease.

–¿Quieres ir a comer? –En respuesta comenzó a reír. Talvez el sexo la volvió loca–. Bella, ¿estás bien?

–No eso, tonto, quiero que me lo pidas formalmente…ya sabes. –Algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

–Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le dije esperanzado.

–La realidad es que tengo que pensármelo… –Golpeó su barbilla con indecisión, simulando pensar algo–. ¡Qué rayos! Está bien, pero, con una…con dos condiciones.

–Las que quieras, Bella.

–La primera, es que tenemos que pelear a menudo, de verdad que amo eso. Y la otra, esto se tiene que repetir al menos siete veces por semana –dijo muy seria. Solté una carcajada mientras comenzaba a vestirme…y a vestirla porque ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

–Vale, me agradan tus condiciones. Serán siete veces por semana, treinta días al mes, trescientos sesenta y cinco días de todos los años –le dije. Y era verdad, pretendía que esto durara los años siguientes. En respuesta ella sonrió y comenzó a besarme…

…talvez la comida tendría que esperar y se convertiría en cena…

*******

* * *

**Yo creo que ha hasta…no sé, se espantan de verme aquí. Lo bueno ede todo esto es que es un Oneshot solamente. Nada que me haga atrasarme con lo demás. Bueno qué les pareció…**

**Admto que mientras lo escribía, yo estaba más sonrojada que la propia Bella…todo sea por mi Mili adorada.**

**Mili, amiga, esto va para ti, porque sé que te encantan los oneshotes así, con lemon y final feliz.**

**Espero que te haya gustado, es con todo mi amor para ti.**

**Bueno, creo que hoy sí terminé…actualicé tres cosas. Dios…**

**Jaja vale, me marcho y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Por cierto, pásense por las demás historias xD.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


End file.
